


i can't help it, i just

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: The fact that he got so many wasn’t the ultimate surprise, but that it came from only one person and one he wasn’t expecting to contact him again, after all these months.





	i can't help it, i just

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomeForImaginaryFriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/gifts).



> So it turns out that I just need to hear [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZs1AHQBz24) to be provided inspiration. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience dear! Hope you like it! :)

When Daichi turns his phone on, he was immediately greeted by a series of ‘pings’.

He blinks down on the phone in his hand, quite relieved that he didn’t drop it due to surprise. He raised his brows at how the incoming messages never seem to end. The notifications bar has given up on showing the messages chronologically, but is racing towards the end as fast as it could.

After a while, his phone finally quiets down, and the screen tells him that he’s got more than a hundred messages. The fact that he got so many wasn’t the ultimate surprise, but that it came from only one person and one he wasn’t expecting to contact him again, after all these months.

Matsukawa.

Daichi frowns and glances at the time, noting that Matsukawa’s recent message, at least what his notification is telling him, was sent just a few minutes ago. If he’s got a hundred or so messages, then Matsukawa’s probably been texting him earlier. But what could he possibly want to tell Daichi, at this time of the night too?

Daichi hovers his thumb over the screen, debating whether to view the messages or swipe it away. His curiosity eventually won over, and he pressed on the tab, biting on his lower lip as he did so. The app opens, and it shows the most recent message, a misspelled ‘please’, littered with too many spaces and other letters.

The message before it has the same time stamp, is a broken ‘I’m sorry’, or at least, that’s what Daichi thinks it is. The previous ones are suffering the same state of misspelling or brokenness that can only ever be achieved when one is actually not capable of texting properly. He glowers at his phone, now holding it with both hands as he back reads the messages, realizing that Matsukawa has drunk texted him.

He scoffs bitterly. Of course. There’s no way he would contact Daichi again, sober. The way their relationship ended hadn’t been on an amicable note. Granted, it’s been a few months, but there still some remaining bitterness. He almost stops back reading, if it wasn’t for the messages he’s currently seeing on his screen.

> _(22:40): i    can t   help  it.. ..i  j ust_
> 
> _(22:40):   i miss yuo_

It was sent close to half of an hour ago, and doesn’t seem like it’s terribly typed as the most recent ones that also contains some hints of desperation (what with Matsukawa sending a ‘ _plss an serr_ ’ and other variations of it at least 10 times). Daichi bites his lips again, harder this time, logic and emotion starting to wage a war against each other inside him.

On one hand, he knows that Matsukawa’s just drunk, and it’s only that reason that he’s unstable enough to message Daichi in the first place. But… in the few times he’d seen Matsukawa drunk, Daichi knows that whatever comes from out of his mouth uninhibited are his true feelings. It’s really the only time that Matsukawa cannot hide behind his jokes or memes, or even his enigma.

If he’s sent enough messages, with them seeming desperate, then he must be desperate. If he tells Daichi that he’s missing him then maybe…

His phone rings and vibrates in his hands, and Daichi stares as Matsukawa’s name glares brightly at the screen. Taking a deep breath, he swiped to the green colored phone icon and brings the phone close to his ears.

“Hello? Good evening, Sawamura-san?” an unfamiliar voice says from the other end.

Daichi answers tentatively, and hears the guy on the other end of the line breathe a sigh. The guy immediately introduces himself as a wait staff of the bar, and that he’s sorry for calling Daichi at this hour but he’s the only one he could call since he’s the recent contact, and that the owner of the phone needs help because he’s clearly out of himself, so maybe he can come over and pick him up.

Daichi doesn’t have the heart to tell the guy off, not when he’s clearly just being a decent human being, so with a sigh, he asks for the bars address and tells the waiter he’ll be there to pick Matsukawa up. Daichi drops the call, grabs his jacket and sets off.

When he gets to the place, he’s immediately let inside by the bouncer and guided by the waiter who called him to Matsukawa. Daichi sees him bent over the round table, head on top of a curled arm, while the other is splayed across the table. A part of his long sleeved shirt is wet, since it has absorbed the condensation his cold drinks have left on the table.

Daichi asks the waiter for a glass of water and Matsukawa’s tab, before he thanks him and goes over to his ex. He sighs at the kind of pitiful state Matsukawa’s in, noting the dark shadows under his eyes, quite visible under the lights. He doesn’t know how their break up affected Matsukawa, since he’s never bothered contacting him, nor did he ask their mutual friends about his condition, but seeing him like this, well, it clenches Daichi’s heart a bit.

He places a hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder and shakes him awake while calling out his name. Matsukawa comes to, after a few shake, each a little more vigorous then the previous one, and just in time as the waiter arrives with the water Daichi asked for.

Matsukawa blearily blinks up, eyes squinted even at the low lights as he tries making out the face of the person who woke him up.

“Matsukawa, you need to wake up.”

“…Sawamura?” He slurred, blinking his eyes slowly.

“Yes, it’s me. Can you sit up?”

Matsukawa doesn’t do anything for a moment, just kept on staring and blinking at Daichi, alcohol addled brain still trying to process the request. When it clicks, he moves his arms, pulls it back so his hand is on top of the table, and tries to push himself up. Daichi’s quickly on his side, arms braced under him and helps him with the challenging task. He slumps back on the chair, sliding down a little, and head lolling to the side a few more times before he’s able to control it to somehow steadily look at Daichi.

“Here,” Daichi holds the glass of water in front of him. “You might feel a bit better.” Matsukawa stares, then slowly brings a hand up and hangs onto Daichi’s wrist. Daichi puts his unoccupied hand behind Matsukawa’s head to keep it steady, the pushes the rim of the glass to Matsukawa’s lips, carefully tilting it, as Matsukawa drinks slowly.

He finishes the glass and Daichi puts it back down on the table and waits for Matsukawa. After a few moments, he’s finally got some semblance of clarity to look at Daichi with less haze in his eyes.

“You came,” he says.

“A wait staff called me,” Daichi says truthfully. “That… and well… you sent so many drunk texts… I had to come over and make sure you were okay.”

That’s kind of true too, since he’s already been contemplating going to where Matsukawa is, the phone call just beat him to it, and it also cemented his decision. He knows it’s not the smartest move, but despite how they parted, he’s not cruel enough to not help when he’s available to do so.

Matsukawa remains silent, then “Sawamura I-”

“Let’s get you home.”

“Please, I just…”

Daichi cards a hand over Matsukawa’s curls, pushing his hair back. It’s a gesture that always comforted him. The way Matsukawa closes his eyes and sighs is rather telling of that.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, when you’re sober. For now, we need to get you home.”

Matsukawa puts a hand on top of Daichi’s and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
